Mutliple of One Whole
by Phanzuru
Summary: Our lives slowly change our time progresses, yes?
1. Chapter 1

A teenager was seen on the streets of Tenguu City. The number of people that stared at him with a questioning gazes didn't bother him whatsoever. They could see the over-sized white hoodie that was twice his size on his body as he continued to walk. It was close to his knees, which could easily allow him to trip, but he didn't. His steps were careful and silent.

As if he was following someone, his steps were silent;

As if he was trying to not trip, his steps were careful;

*Growl!*

The sound of growling was heard;

"-Food." The boy said to himself, looking around for anything that would satisfy his hunger. Stores were out of question as his hands motioned to his pockets, revealing nothing to be within them. Looking at the nearby garbage can, it appeared that he must do this once again. His only source of food would be from the garbage, as it was his routine as days had continued to go by.

"Aww, you're so adorable~!" However, the sound of a woman's voice wasn't part of his routine. Standing before a garbage can, he looked to his left, seeing a girl wearing a black dress with long black hair that was put into a ponytail. Upon closer inspection, he could see the girl waving her hand close to the window that she was kneeling next to, almost as if she was saying "hi" to someone.

"That... is a cat." After walking towards her, he looked at the window, revealing a black kitten in a small bed that was meant for cats. The girl, who had been staring at the kitten with a weird smile on her face, had jumped from the sudden words that had been exchanged.

"M-my, you scared me! Haven't you ever been told that it's rude to sneak up on someone!" She exclaims while showing off her easy-to-read expression that shows how frightened she was.

"...No?" He answered, not understanding what she was trying to imply. Placing her hand on her chest, she sighed out in relief. However, she was a bit shaky, showing that she was still a bit frightened by his sudden appearance. She was seen with sweat dripping down the side of her head a bit while trying to hold down an embarrassed blush on her face.

"I see. Well, sneaking up on someone, especially a lady, is incredibly rude. Be sure to keep that in mind when trying to speak to someone." She spoke politely and elegantly, but the boy paid no mind to the girl. He only continued to stare at the window. Realizing that the boy had been staring at the window, her face brightened in embarrassment.

"You... didn't see me like that, right?" She asked, waiting for a response from him. She was clearly embarrassed to show a side of her looking at cute animals. Now, turning to look at her, to her dismay, he only nodded his head, causing her to raise her hands to her reddened face.

"Why must I lose control over myself when I see the cute little kittens? Ah, this is so embarrassing~!" The people who were walking by had made a quick glance at them, before turning to their own business.

"Are... cats supposed to be cute?" Kneeling down a bit, he rested his hand on the glass, as if he was trying to pet the black little kitten. Oddly enough, the kitten raised and rested its paw at the exact spot the boy had his hand at, before meowing. Suddenly, feeling his attention be brought away from the kitten, he felt someone's hand grab his shoulder, before spinning him around to see the girl close to his face.

"Of course! Just look at those adorable kittens! Ah, they are so cute~! It makes me want to cuddle with one while sleeping!"

"..." As his face was blunt, he didn't say anything at the sight of the girl who has quite an interest in kittens. Noticing that he wasn't responding, the girl let go of the boy before coughing into her hand.

"Ah, please excuse me. I lost control over myself once again. Now then, may I ask what you are doing here? Surely, you didn't come here to look at the adorable and cute kittens, yes? Are you lost?" The girl showed a genuine smile, a smile that would make anyone happy upon seeing it. However, the boy showed no response in facial expressions.

"Lost... I am... lost. Yes, I am 'lost'." Finding his wording a bit odd, the girl tilted her head a bit, before smiling once again.

"Oh, is that so? Where are you heading to? In the best of my ability, I will point you to the direction to where you are-"

*Growwwwl!*

The sound of growling was heard again.

"I am 'lost' without food..." He said while resting his hand on his stomach. For her response to this, she giggled into her hand. It appears that the boy hadn't eaten for quite some time.

"Fufu, okay then, allow me to point you to the direction of the nearest diner." She turned away from him and rested her finger on her cheek as if she was trying to remember where the diner was.

"I... don't have any money." Looking back at him, she giggled again.

"My, what an unexpected surprise. Hm, I'm getting quite hungry as well, so it looks like we're in the same picture~! How about we grab something to eat together?!" For whatever reason, she looked ecstatic enough to eat with somebody she hadn't met before.

"..." Nodding his head as a response, she smiled.

"Well then, how about we hurry along, then?" Walking away from him, she smiled with the thought of getting something to eat that would satisfy her own hunger. However, noticing that she didn't hear footsteps behind her, she turned around, seeing that the boy hadn't moved from his spot.

"Whatever is the matter? Don't be afraid, it's not like I'm going to eat you." She asked, finding it weird that he wasn't moving. She motioned her hand out for him to take, only for him to stare at it with his head tilted.

"..."

"Oh, I see, you're shy, aren't you? Well, there's no need to be afraid! Come, let us go and hurry to eat!" Going back to him to take his wrist, she pulled him towards the direction of where the diner she had in mind was at.

/-/

"M-my, I didn't expect you to eat so much. Well, I suppose this is what I get for saying "help yourself"." Resting her hand on her right cheek, she watched the boy eat the last of the desert that she had bought him. Finally setting down the final bowl, the boy put his hands on his lap. Soon, he started to look at his lap as if there was something interesting there.

There was silence between the two.

No one had decided to speak a single word to each other. The boy only continued to look down to his lap, while the girl only continued to stare at him. Both of them have different interests.

"How... should I... repay you?" He asked, almost as if he was trying to muster up all of his courage to ask that. However, when he raised his head to asked that, it revealed his chocolate-covered mouth. Smiling, she reached out for a napkin, before reaching out to him to wipe the chocolate from off his face.

"My, you must be doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Sitting back down, she could see the boy tilt his head in a confused manner.

"What do you mean?" She only shook her head with the smile still on her face.

"Nothing, please don't mind my random thoughts. Now then, shall we proceed to introductions?"

"Intro...ductions?" She nodded her head, still ever-keeping the smile on her face.

"Yes~! Allow me to start first; my name is Kurumi Tokisaki. What is your name?" She asked, only for him to be silent. No response; he only continued to stare down to his lap. Even when she found this odd, she still kept smiling at him while he never noticed her stares.

"Come now, you don't have to be so shy. You have a name, correct? All you have to do is say it!"

"...Ru." He managed to whisper out. But even as it was only just a whisper, Kurumi still heard him.

"Ru? Hm, what a fantastic name, Ru! Now, is there anything that you need from me, Ru?!"

"...Kuru?" Hearing the name, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Hm? No, it's Kurumi. Add 'mi', after 'Kuru', okay?" She said, trying to help him pronounce her name correctly.

"Kuru...mi? Kurumi?" She grasped her hands in happiness.

"Yes~! You pronounced it correctly! Now, whatever do you want from me?"

"How... should I... repay you?" Like a machine, he repeated the words he had already said earlier.

"Yes, yes, you want to repay me, correct? Well, at least you do have manners. Come now, we must go to our next destination if you want to repay me." Placing the money down for the food that she had bought for him, Kurumi stood up and walked towards the door to leave. However, again, noticing that his footsteps weren't behind her, she turned around to see Ru still seated down.

"Come now, I can't be having you escaping your repayment, yes? Let us be going then!" Walking back over to him to take his wrist, she pulled him up and walked towards the door again. Upon leaving, the pile of bowls on Ru's side had been left behind.

Not a single bowl had been seen on Kurumi's side.

/-/

"Ah, the night is starting to approach! Time really does fly by when you're having fun! Tell me, Ru, are you having fun?" As they walked down the streets of Tenguu City with the sun beginning to set, the lack of people had been noticed as the people had already gone home to relax.

"Fun?" He asked her. As she was ahead of him, he could only see her back as she turned to the left and into an alleyway. Not questioning it, he continued to follow her, wanting to know what he had to do to repay her for the kindness that she gave him.

"Yes, fun! Speaking to someone that you just met and eating alongside them, don't you find that fun?!"

"..." Ru didn't say anything as he noticed that Kurumi had stopped at the end of the alleyway. She didn't turn around, and she didn't say anything. She was patiently waiting for his answer.

"Ru... you asked how you wanted to repay me, correct? Now, tell me, how is it that you wish to repay me? If my memory is correct, you said you didn't have any money. Now, what can you do to repay me, I wonder~!"

"...I do not know." He answered honestly. To this, Kurumi slightly turned to the right where Ru could only see her red-ruby eye. Something about her eye was glistening in the dark, no matter if it was dark in the alleyway or not. Ru had no response to it.

"Ah, what an unexpected response, Ru! Now, if I must, how about I suggest something, then?" Turning back around so Ru couldn't see her face, she started to giggle to herself.

"!" Suddenly, feeling something grab his leg, he could see white hands surfacing from the puddle of darkness he stands upon, pulling him down hungrily.

"Ah~, if only you weren't so 'different' than_ him_, Ru. Why must you be so different than the other humans, too? Tell me, what are you Ru? Why am I feeling something strange from you, Ru? Are you hiding something, Ru? No matter, when I devour you, all will become clear to me! Are you ready Ru? To become one with-huh?" Turning around fully, she expected Ru to be sinking into the darkness with a scared expression on his face, but when she did, there was no one there.

"When did he..." She muttered to herself, looking around if she could find Ru, only to find nothing around her.

"Fufu, Ru... such an interesting individual. I... can't wait to find out more about you, Ru! You won't escape me~!" She began to giggle. Soon, giggling had turned into full-out maniacal laughter.

/-/

"Ah, what a beautiful sight~! It's like a concert had spread throughout the city! Ah, what horrible singing I must endure! Isn't that right, Shido-kun?" Standing in an abandoned building with Shido Itsuka behind her, she watched the night of the city be brightened in purple glows.

"Kurumi... please, you have to help me. If I can't save Tohka and stop Miku... this madness won't end!" Kurumi was trying to suppress a giggle but failed to do so. As she watched the purple glows slowly move, she could only watch with glee.

"My, aren't you becoming low, Shido-kun? Are you sure you should be asking me that? I can turn you into a mindless puppet in the palm of my hands just like this Miku girl..." Shido clenched his fist as he had no other choice. Everything that he had once had, was already taken from him in a single moment. If he didn't agree, then everything was going to be over for him.

"I... I'll do whatever it takes to save them. You know this as much as I do, Kurumi." Kurumi giggled again, but still not drawing her attention away from the crowd.

"Well, it seems we have a deal then Shido-kun. However, as it is a fair game, wouldn't it be fair if I ask for your assistance as well?" To this, Shido's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You... you're asking for help? You... you're asking for my help?" Shido could not help but blink at the new event that had just unfolded.

"My, aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Shido-kun? I only ask for your assistance with some research. It's about a... individual that caught my eye." Immediately, Shido backed away from her a bit.

"You're... not planning on killing someone are you?"

"Is something the matter, Shido-kun? You ask for my help, and you're beginning to rethink your choices? Now, who's to say that in order to save your dear Tohka-chan, that you wouldn't have to kill someone?" Shido became quiet after that. While his nails were buried into his palms, he couldn't plan to see the day that he kills someone.

"I... can't kill anyone. I... won't kill anyone!"

"Is that so? You said you'd do whatever it takes to save them, so why not kill? It'll make the trouble disappear faster, Shido-kun." As she continued to stare into the crowd, there was something that caught her eye. Rather, it was_ someone_ that caught her eye. Down in the crowd, she could see someone wearing a white over-sized hoodie walk through the crowd of purple glows without any trouble whatsoever.

"Interesting..." She smiled, with her eyes continue to trail the_ someone_ that caught her eye. It had been weeks since their last encounter, so she mustn't waste anymore time.

"Kurumi, listen, we can't waste any-" Quickly walking past him to get to the door, she managed to stop him from talking.

"Well then, Shio-kun? Shall we get going, then? We must hurry, right?" She asked while waiting at the door frame.

"Y-yeah..." When she walked out, Shido looked down to see what she was looking at down there, only to find that there were only purple glows clouding his vision. The only thing Shido Itsuka could wonder, was what exactly was Kurumi looking at?


	2. Chapter 2

"What a pleasant, pleasant day!" Miku Izayoi, the six Spirit to appear before Shido Itsuka, was having a pleasant day for her, indeed. She had manipulated everyone in Tenguu City to her own will, having everyone bow down to her as she was their god. Her voice was "of an angel", as one would normally say, but what one would not understand, was that she was a Spirit. The controller of an Angel that would be able to manipulate anyone she would want, right under her finger.

"Onee-sama!" A 'follower' of her voice exclaimed in a rush. Miku, who was busy looking at the camera feed, turned her gaze around to her 'follower'. Seeing that her 'follower' was breathing heavily, her curiosity couldn't help but increase.

"Whatever is the problem? Did you find the man?" Of course, she was referring to Shido Itsuka, the man who had tricked her into touching something she did not want to touch on a man's body.

"No... it's... complicated, Onee-sama." This caused Miku to raise a brow at this. If they didn't find Shido Itsuka, then what exactly was the point of coming to her with no prior leads?

"What? Then, whatever is the problem?"

"There... is a man outside who... doesn't seem to understand your beautiful voice, Onee-sama..."

"What?! What do you mean there is a man who hasn't heard of my voice?! Where is he located?!" Wanting to know where the man is located, she hurried to the camera feed, wondering where this man was located in the cameras.

"He's... it's impossible to figure out his location, Onee-sama. Multiple people witnessed his presence, but hasn't taken any actions towards him." Miku gritted her teeth in anger. Not only has Shido Itsuka been able to ignore her beautiful voice, but there is another man that dared to oppose her?!

"They haven't... approached him?! What do you mean they haven't taken any action?!" She was starting to scream, causing her 'follower' to take a step back from her with widened eyes.

"O-onee-sama, I don't understand, either! I have been only reported that the man has white hair and wears an oversized hoodie! He walks through the crowd as if there was nothing wrong! Onee-sama, please, do not hate me!" Her 'follower' began to beg on the floor, hoping that her 'angel' would stop yelling at her.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head over something like this, Deary. I am merely upset about the fact that there is another man who can resist me and my beautiful voice. Now, I rather suggest you gather a group to find this map. Wouldn't that be beneficial to me, hm?" As the tone of her voice was a bit dangerous, her 'follower' couldn't help but hurry to her feet.

"W-will do, Onee-sama! We won't let you down!" With that, her 'follower' ran outside of the room to gather other 'followers' to find the strange man that was able to reject the voice of their 'Onee-sama'.

"Hm..." With Miku being the only one in the room, she furrowed her eyes to the cameras, hoping to see any traces of the man that had been described to her. Ten monitors, ten areas that were being monitored. She watches each one of them with anger, not seeing any traces of the man that her 'follower' described. Her 'followers' were annoying enough to have those purple lights flicker in their hands, making it difficult to spot the man for the Spirit.

"!" However, in the corner of her eye, she saw something that was out of the ordinary; there, in a camera that wasn't too far from the location she sits upon, there was a group of people surrounding someone. Instead of attacking, they only surrounded him, so far enough that there was a huge circle surrounding the person in the middle. However, upon closer inspection, there, in the middle of the circle, was a man that wore an oversized hoodie, staring around as if there was something wrong.

"What...?" As she wondered to herself why no one did anything to him, soon, the crowd that surrounded him, started to walk away from him. And then, he disappeared into the crowd, not leaving a single trace of him.

"Im...possible!"

/-/

"Kurumi... is this really the only way we can do this?" Shido Itsuka asked Kurumi, wondering why they were through the city and back towards the concert. They had visited Miku Izayoi's house, finding clues as to how to handle the Spirit. Now, they traverse through the empty street, back towards the concert, and back towards Miku.

"Shido-kun, is there something wrong with my decisions? We have the information that we need, now all we have to do to stop her! Isn't that what you wanted, Shido-kun?!" Somehow, even as the city was in such weirdness, she still manages to smile and laugh like nothing was wrong. Shido could only find her a bit disturbing.

"That... is what I want, but I also want to save Tohka, Kurumi. Anyway, why are we just walking to the concert? Couldn't we just use your... abilities? And... why did you steal some of her food, Kurumi?!" Kurumi only giggled at the fact that they were only walking, indeed. However, the pack of food that she had in her hand was something of interest as well.

"Shido-kun, I only want us to have a simple stroll. Is there something with the two of us having a stroll?" Come now, I won't bite you... yet that is." Shido shuddered a bit, but he managed to stand his ground. However, before he managed to say something, he saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Wait... who's that?" He pointed to his left where Kurumi stood. As she was preoccupied with seeing the expression of Shido's face, she hadn't noticed what took Shido's interest. Turning to her left, she noticed someone._ Someone_ that she met before.

"My, isn't it surprising to see you here... Ru." As they both stopped to see Ru staring at an empty store, they noticed that Ru was staring at it as if he wanted something. Turning around when he heard his name called, Shido noticed that the boy's eyes did not carry any brightness. It was almost as if they held nothing within them.

"...Kuru." It appeared to Shido that these two knew each other, much to his surprise. 'Kuru' as a nickname for Kurumi was... odd. However, the only response Kurumi had to this was to just giggle.

"Now, we've been through this before, Ru. It's 'mi' after 'Kuru'." Staring at Kurumi, who now started to slowly approach the boy named Ru, Shido still found the interaction to be odd. Was 'Kuru' not supposed to be a nickname? Or... was it difficult for him to pronounce her name?

"..." Ru stood there, wondering what Kurumi was trying to do. At their previous encounter, Kurumi was planning on 'devouring' Ru, only for him to disappear out of her sight.

"Now, what are you doing in front of an empty store, Ru? Is there something that you need from there?" Kurumi asked, now standing in front of him with the same genuine smile she had when they had first met.

*Growwwwl!*

A sound of a growl was heard.

"My, you're hungry? No worries, Ru, for I have brought some food to hold back your hunger." Kurumi had given the stolen chips to Ru for him to eat, almost as if she had predicted that they were going to see each again; ever-waiting to give him food when he requested it.

"?" He stared at the bag of chips. But, for some random reason, he turned back to the window, where he had originally found his gaze at before. Shido was confused, and Kurumi was interested.

"Whatever could you be looking at, Ru? Were you not hungry?" Standing next to him, she looked a bit into the window, trying to find out what Ru was looking at. When she found what interested him, she could only giggle.

"Kurumi... who is this person?" Shido asked, wanted to know why this boy was casual enough to stand close to Kurumi, the most dangerous Spirit to appear. When trying to read him, Shido could not understand him at all. He was calm and... silent if that was the word for him.

"Shido-kun, this Ru, the person I want you to research for me." She blatantly put, still looking into the window with interest. Shido wondered if it was okay for her to blatantly tell him her plans in front of the boy in question.

"I... can understand that, but-"

"Shido-kun," Kurumi turned her gaze back towards Shido, not having any more interest in what was behind the window. "Why don't you take a look?" She motioned him to step forward, towards the window of what is beyond interesting.

"That's...!" Looking into the window, he noticed that there was a boy and girl in the corner of the room, ages under sixteen, they hold each other as they stared back at them with fear. To this, Shido could only look back at Ru, who only stares at them with a bag of chips in hand. He stared at them, then back to the chips in hand.

"Were you... wondering if they were hungry?" Ru slowly turned his head towards Shido, slowly nodding his head as a response.

*Growwwl!*

Another growl was heard.

"So, rather than feed yourself... you would rather feed those two?"

"..." He nodded again. To this, Shido clenched his fists. Shido already knew that because of a Spirit, millions of lives will be in danger. The young, the unborn, and the old would suffer from the hands of a Spirit if they were not stable enough to be controlled. Just like the boy and girl, there are others suffering from Spirits.

It was until the girl who was being comforted by what appears to be her brother pulled out a picture frame, Shido knew what he had to do.

"Kurumi... let's hurry. Let's end this madness." Shido said while turning to her. Perhaps he was blinded by the fact that Tohka was in danger, that he didn't realize the pain that people had to suffer individually. Perhaps the girl and boy hadn't lost their family from the hands of Miku. But, even then, if they were being controlled, then they had to stop it. With Tohka in the hands of DEM, and his peers were in the hands of Miku, he knew that something caused his situation to be a stalemate.

"Wasn't that already the plan, Shido-kun?" Shido turned to the boy who continued to look at the boy and girl. He analyzed him, noticing that Ru didn't have anything that could protect him from the 'followers' of Miku. He shouldn't involve him in this mess. He_ shouldn't_ involve a bystander into his problem. It's only him against Miku. He had to do this... because he was the only one who could save a Spirit.

"Before we go, Shido-kun, wouldn't it be wise to bring him along with us?" Shido's eyes were about to burst out of his eyes when he heard her say that.

"Kurumi!"

"Don't be like that, Shido-kun. I am only looking ahead to the future of possibilities. Soon, wouldn't it be problematic for him to be left alone where Miku's slaves could get a hold of him?" That's right. People would soon travel here and capture the boy, causing him to be brought into this mess.

"Wouldn't it be better if he could just hide? I don't... want anymore people to be involved in my mess."

"Ah, yes, yes, we shouldn't involve Ru into your mess. Now, Ru, would you like to come with us? I would rather keep you... in my sights. Don't worry, just like Shido-kun, I will protect you from anyone that tries to harm us. Unless... you having something up your sleeve, perhaps?" Ignoring his wishes, Kurumi focused her gaze towards Ru, who now turned around to meet Kurumi's eyes.

"?" He tilted his head, wondering what she meant by that.

/-/

"Oh? Back so soon? I have to say, Shido Itsuka, you are really persistent! No matter, you will soon fall over and die by the hands of your fellow humans!" With the group finally approaching Miku's concert, they found themselves surrounded by a group of people that were their enemies.

"K-Kurumi... is this really the best choice of action we got?" Shido asked nervously, noticing the number of people surrounding them.

"Now, this is surprising. I didn't expect a huge number of people to be under her control in this area. Don't you worry, Shido-kun, we've come this far, yes? And, to your opposition, we did not come here to fall so easily. Now, allow me to lower their numbers!" Raising her hand up, unreadable energy started to erupt from Kurumi. Soon, the energy started to rise higher and higher, high enough to cover the entire area.

"A... what is this?" Shido asked, noticing that people were starting to fall over like lifeless dolls. Whatever Kurumi managed to do, she was capable to knock everyone out.

"Time-eating castle. Now then, shall we proceed, Shido-kun? Ru?" Turning her gaze towards Ru, she noticed that Ru was rubbing the head of a fallen 'follower'. To this, even if it was odd, she giggled. She always did like having a good laugh.

"Kurumi... you're going to protect him, right?" Shido asked while watching the scene as well. Shido had a knack for worrying about others before himself. Now, seeing that there was another person just like him, he made it a priority to make sure he wasn't harmed. He wasn't sure... but something about Ru made him comfortable. As if his presence was able to get rid of any doubts in his head.

"I did promise that, Shido-kun. Worry not for his safety, we must stop Miku, yes?" She walked over to grab Ru's wrist, before walking ahead of Shido towards the building's entrance.

"Yeah... let's hurry." Shido might not know of what their 'relationship' is, but something about Kurumi involving herself with someone who seemed strange wasn't good. He remembered that she requested him to research about him, but was that something he could do? Look further into someone's personal information?

It just seemed wrong.

/-/

"Miku!" Shido found himself back in the auditorium, where everything had started, and where everything was going to end. Looking around, he could people asleep. Was this something that Miku did?

"What an annoying voice! Could you please not dirty the eardrums of my Spirits or me with that horrible sound?" With Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru behind Miku, Shido couldn't help but clench his fist again. He had to do something. Anything was worth better than nothing.

"Miku, you have to understand that what you're doing is wrong! Tohka... has gotten captured, and you have everyone-"

"Excuse me, but since when did your problems matter to me? I care not of what you think, I only care about your death! Grabiel, March!" With the sound of her voice, the sleeping bystanders had stood up, ready to listen to Miku's command.

"Humans standing upon my shadow? My, that's certainly surprising." Kurumi spoke behind Shido. For Ru, he could only look around at the people with a confused gaze.

"Hmph! This is the power that will soon be your downfall, Shido Itsuka! Not only does my Gabriel allow me to have people adore me, but I am also allowed to command them to my will! From the hands of them, from the hands of my Spirits, you will die here, Shido Itsuka!" As it had become quiet for a second, Kurumi's giggle started to echo through the auditorium.

"Is there something you find funny?" Miku glared at Kurumi, who found this all too hilarious.

"Oh, please do not mind me, I only adore having a good joke or two. Now then, are we finished with this? I would rather wrap this up-"

"Silence!"

"-Raphael, El Re'em!"

"-Response. Raphael, El Nahash!" With Kazuya and Yuzuru summoning their angels, with their 'Onee-sama's' command, they unleashed their wind towards Shido and his group. Ru had found interest in the people's mindless-like bodies, only for him to focus his gaze at the two Spirits that were close to attacking him.

"-Enemy?" He asked himself while tilting his head, only for the area surrounding him to be destroyed by the wind attacks.

"Gah!" Shido yelled out in agony, feeling his body being pushed but by the sudden waves of wind. Soon, he found himself hitting something behind him, causing him to look back. "Kurumi!" To his surprise, she only giggled.

"Now, I did promise to protect you, didn't I?" She asked, knowing well of his answer.

"Y-yeah. Wait, but where's Ru?!" Shido looked around for him, not seeing where he was located. Did he get blown away somewhere else?

"There's no need to worry about him, Shido-kun. He is quite alright. Please, look up." Listening to her, Shido's eyes widened. Above him, stood Ru, casually standing above him with no problem whatsoever. However, the fact of the matter was that Ru wasn't standing on anything. He stood upon the air, finding footing there.

"...Enemy?" He tilted his head again, trying to figure out if the person who attacked him was an enemy or not.

"How... how is he?" Shido asked himself, not finding an answer whatsoever.

"Now, isn't this a grand surprise? I'll be looking forward to what he can do further on, Shido-kun. Now then, should we hurry and proceed with the plan?"


End file.
